Velder High: The Second Year
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Rena and Raven are in their Sophomore year at Velder High along with the others. Fighting, Liking, Sharing emotions and history. They show their pain, their happiness and sadness. They are opposites and they are the same. Will they figure out their fate?
1. Light is to Dark as Dark is to Light

**Miharu: You know honestly when you think you type alot you sure as hell don't.**

**Rena: Your focused on that because? **

**Miharu: I know I don't get a chance to make chapters alot so I wanna make LONG chapters. Never is that way for me though. Boohoo~!**

**Raven: Well you finally got this up.**

**Miharu: Raven x Rena stories aren't easy for me ya know! But I figured out something that matches you guys.**

**Rena & Raven: Oh really?**

**Miharu: Don't do that...Well this is a bit spiritual and a bit of a philosphy theory? I guess. But it works for Raven and Rena to me.**

**Rena & Raven: We're still here! **

**Miharu: I KNOW~!**

**Eve: -cries- I'm all alone...No spotlight for Eve..Intitating sleep mode.**

**Miharu: Poor Sweetheart...she'll get her time to shine.**

* * *

**_Classes: Trapping Ranger~Night Watcher_**

**_ Weapon Taker~Veteran Commander_**

* * *

_Ah~ The Freshman year was quite enjoyable. Those two kids are something else. Well onto Sophomore. I still can't believe they advanced before the rest of us. Maybe Aisha…But Elsword? Fact of the matter he advanced before Aisha too! He continues to surprise me. Maybe that's why those two are drawn to each other. But I won't understand. I've never been in love before…_

"Rena." Raven called my name out silently taking me out of my thoughts. Staring into my eyes with concern. His golden eyes fierce but calming and sweet.I must've worried him being silent for so long. Not like me.

"Yes Raven what is it?" I spoke curiously with a tilt of my head. I must've humored him. I pouted, I couldn't remember what he said, and yet he began laughing at me. That Raven always makes me feel so stupid!

"We had to do a fight today remember?" He said between laughs trying to cover his mouth, with my pout my face became red with embarrassment. How could I forget such a thing! So rude of me! No wonder he was laughing.

"I'm so sorry Raven! I dazed out!" I held my hands out defensively shaking them to show I was serious and I actually did forget. His laughter only became louder, soon he calmed down.

"Don't worry about it Rena. What on earth were you think about? It's not like you to start thinking deeply like that." He said with a roll of his eyes and a sarcastic smirk. I pouted again and my eyebrows furrowed with irritation.

"Just what is that supposed to mean!" I shouted slamming my hands on the table. He started chuckling softly and smiled at me. I tried to hide the up coming blush coming to my cheeks but he caught a glance of it at the last second.

"Nothing, I was just joking Rena. What's wrong? Can't look at me while I'm smiling huh?" He said mockingly. I growled and a demonic like aura boiled around me. I could hear nervous laughter behind me.

"R-Rena no need to be so angry!" Raven moved backwards in his seat holding his hands out defensively. "I was just kidding seriously!" His eyes widened in terror as I approached him slowly. At that moment I decided to become my normal and cheery self again.

"Okay~!" I skipped off to the Sparring rooms and I snickered when I heard Raven swearing at his fear of me. Raven and I had our little quarrels but we were the best of friend's. We had even talked about our painful pasts with one another. Both equally heartbreaking. Raven admired my optimism and I admired his loyalty and leadership abilities. Strong willed, though his arm worries me. What a cruel fate to face.

Everyone who passed me seemed nothing but a blur, voices fading; I would hear my name amongst the people, calling my name, reaching out to me as if I myself was fading. I ignored it, everyone here just wanting my attention. They didn't respect me, they took my appearance as I was some flirty whore. This is why my tribe hates humans, despises them. They're so simple-minded, but not Raven. He is different, maybe because we have had difficult trials?

I never understood why we mixed so well, He brought out my bad, I brought out his good, Originally good, Originally evil.

Light is to Darkness; as Darkness is to Light. Good is bad; bad is good. Pure is Impure; Impure is Pure….Sadness is Happiness; Happiness is Sadness… Those are the rules, the philosophy me and Raven follow as warriors. Opposites are the same; as same are Opposites.

We we're opposites, but at the same time we weren't. I was Light and he is Dark, which is true but not true. Its complicated, but I slowly understand why we work so well, how we can be so normal with each other.

What am I thinking? Since when have I become so thoughtful? I usually do things without question. So blunt and stupid at times, but now, it has changed. Raven was the thoughtful before. Now I am, he is the open one, while I am closed. What is happening. Why have the scripts flipped?

"Rena is you okay dear?" Camilla spoke as she waved a hand in front of my face. I was walking in a daze for so long I hadn't realized I reached the Sparring Arena. I shook my head softly smiling. I need to stop doing that or people are going to begin to worry.

"Yes Camilla, I'm fine. Can you open the room up that Me and Raven have scheduled for today?" She nodded and smiled softly as she looked through her appointment book. I waited silently and looked amongst the kids walking around. Boys constantly stared at me and it really pissed me off. I only could rest easy with Raven, and the others. They liked me for me. I couldn't ask for more.

"Its open already, I forgot Raven had came here earlier waiting for you Rena. Good luck he's a fierce one." She said brightly. I liked Camilla she was a sweet lady. I smiled at her and waved her off. "Tell me something I don't know!" I laughed softly as I entered the room. I saw Raven leaning against the wall his blade in hand.

I took out my Erendil and tossed my cape off to the side. Raven seemed like he was sleeping. I stared at his peaceful face but snapped out of it. "Raven wake up!" I yelled and he jumped into a fighting stance.

"RENA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DOING-?!" He stopped in mid sentence and stared at my Trapping Ranger uniform. I looked at myself curiously then at him. His face had turned a light shade a pink.

"What is it Raven are you alright?" I said teasingly. He scowled and smirked at me competitively. "Better than ever. Let's start Shall we?!" He charged at me with his blade and I used Erendil to knock him away and flip him over my head. He rolled over regaining his balance gracefully.

I charged at him again and he prepared to attacked, tricking him I leaped over his head landing behind him, before he could turn around, "TRAPPING ARROW!" I fired a power magic arrow leaving tons of explosive mines on the ground towards me.

"Damn, not going to fall for that again.." Raven muttered. I smirked as I held my bow downwards ready to fire again. Then he looked at me smirking as well. I raised a eyebrow in confusion. Then it hit me. _Crap his nasod arm! _

Before I could evade he unleashed a Hellfire on me. "HELLFIRE GATLING!" The strikes were heavy damage but as I caught sight of Raven through the blows I saw his arm sparking. He was getting hurt too! The assault ended and I fell backwards to the ground. Body burning in pain I struggled to get up. I could hear Raven walk closer to me and it actually scared me slightly.

I rushed to my feet and used all my power and strength into my next attack. "KARMA!" I summoned strong gusts of Wind towards Raven heavily impacting his body knocking him back rising up from the ground he flies across the room and crashes into the wall.

"I believe that's that." I walk over to him to check to see if he is still breathing properly. We both get a little to excited during battles. As I'm next to Raven I see his eyes open sharply and he smashes his Nasod arm into the ground unleashing flames underground, "GIGA PROMINENCE!" Geysers of fire erupt under me and him as I scream in pain along with Raven. We both fall out onto the ground afterwards. Ending in a Draw.

* * *

I awoke in the infirmary bandaged up well. My body ached as I had several bruises and a few cracked bones, along with burns and scratches along my body. I sat up wincing at my body. We both had gone to far that time. I chuckled softly. I looked to my side to see Raven staring at the ceiling. Bored obviously, he hears me and turns my way smiling and laughing.

"Hey now we both look horrible." I say with a roll of my eyes and he smiles softly. He sits up. Though he is strong I noticed the wincing he was doing as well. We both looked at each other, a tad bit of guilt that we had hurt each other pretty badly. It was a good fight but hell anyone weaker would've died.

"We're both stubborn ya know?" He said amusement evident in his voice. I laughed quietly and nodded. "Mhm~! It was no way either of us was going to admit defeat. Double K.O.~!" I gave a thumbs-up and we both busted into boisterous laughter at my silliness. But couldn't be helped. We calmed down soon afterwards.

"So we're evenly matched. That's the third Draw we had huh?" Raven said thoughtfully. I nodded. It was odd how our personalities reflected each other, as well as our own fighting strength and ability. Talk about a philosophy.

"Light is to Darkness;," I spoke solemnly. "as Darkness is to Light." Raven continued for me as he looked out the window. A faraway distance looks in his eyes. "Good is bad;," I spoke again and looked out my own window. "And bad is good," Raven continued for me again.

"Weak is to Strong; as Strong is to Weak." We both sounded in Unison. We smiled and sighed. He looked over at me again took a serious expression but warming as well. "We surely are the same aren't we?" He said, with a seriousness I could not comprehend, but it was not fearful or scary, more reassuring and warming. "As well, we are completely different too." I said staring into his golden eyes that captivated me so easily.

'…_and Like is to Love; as Love is to like…. Our fate is intertwined. It is no doubt about it now. We shall continue to walk this path together…. Raven.' – Rena_

'_Hate is to Love; as Love is to Hate… We share this same path don't we? Hate is evident, as sure as love is too. We will continue. Together… Rena.' - Raven_

* * *

**Miharu: So how was it?**

**Raven: You weren't kidding about the Philosphy...**

**Miharu: Told you..**

**Rena: Thank you for making me intelligent instead of some whore! Like most people make me out to be...**

**Miharu: Why I never...Your wise Rena no way I could do that!**

**Rena: MIHARU~! -hugs- **

**Miharu: -hugs back-**

**Raven: Sweet... Anyways Review for us. Miharu feels guilty when she gets more and More reviews so do that to make her write more!**

**Miharu: DON'T SAY MY DARN SECRET JERK! **

**Raven: Well its true..**


	2. I can't control myself! RUN!

**Miharu: FINALLY! I could get this chapter up!**

**Raven: Its about time. What kept ya?**

**Miharu: Sis and pops was using the laptop ALL DAY yesterday! Jesus! It seems my old man doesn't mind us using it for..Typing up stories, as long as it doesn't, include like chatting and goofing off.**

**Rena: Well isn't that a relief?**

**Miharu: Yep. Ah I enjoyed this chapter myself, I'm trying to take it slow, I don't want to rush things, The first year seemed rushed in my opinion.**

**Elsword and Aisha: It was...**

**Miharu: SORRY! It was my first Elsword story sorry! **

**Everyone besides Miharu: Elsword story?**

**Miharu: I used to make Yugioh Stories in the past.**

**Everyone besides Miharu: Well then...**

**Miharu: Eheheh...Enjoy.**

* * *

I sat against a tree, deep in thought, many parts of my body still scarred from my previous battle. Wind blowing my hair softly in the calming cool breeze. I gazed at our school courtyard; the students walked and ran amongst each other happy as other. Chatting and having fun before the next class began.

It was a sunny day, the shadow of the tree keeping my skin cool from the blazing sun; I pulled at the hem of my brown plaid skirt, and then the collar of my white dress shirt that fit me snug like under clothing. My hair still tied back to stay out of my face.

My thoughts soon drifted off to Raven, his smile, his scowl, his laugh; everything about that guy I liked, and I cared about him so deeply, I can never understand my feelings towards him but I would have to deal with it. My second year was moving slowly as the first, a month had past but it seemed as if I was going no where. I was not close to my advancement whatsoever. What was I missing?

I drew Erendil out and gazed at the blade as it glistened in the light pillars through the opening in the shades of leaves. A faint smile reached my face, the blade was small but surely strong and fearsome. It was decorated nicely; the red gem fitted the look perfectly. Though, I soon began to think how much easier it would be if this was a actual sword.

I shook my head to rid those thoughts, I was grateful for the blade enough surely, why would I desire more? I don't want to become impure, or maybe I was already? I sighed and sheathed Erendil.

"Rena, what's up? You've been awfully quiet lately." Aisha walked up to me twirling her staff in her hand. It's a pretty one for sure. Aisha became more open and happier once Elsword accepted her confession, and when she transformed into a Dimension Witch. Quite sweet in my opinion.

I stood up from my sitting spot against the tree and smiled. "Don't worry about me Aisha, just some stuff going through my mind." I sighed and stared up at the tree which was in blossom. I kept my hand in my hair to keep the soft breeze from blowing my hair into my face.

"I bet majorly it's about _Raven~!" _Aisha sang. My face immediately became a harsh tone of red at her words. Thinking about something such of that is, I can't even say. I never thought of Raven in such a way, but to think about him that way also didn't seem wrong. I didn't deny it. How do I feel about him?

"Aisha, I haven't been thinking about Raven that way." I spoke calmly amusement in my voice. I crossed my arms and pouted, trying to block out my thoughts of Raven. I felt Aisha nudge me in the arm and I looked down at her in confusion.

"Then why the blush?" She joked. I smiled nervously and put a hand to my face. I myself couldn't understand why I was blushing. Really it was confusing.

"I don't know actually." I said truthfully Aisha's eyes beamed with girlish glee and I let out a nervous laugh. Knowing I used to be like that. "Oh my! You like him and you don't even realize it yet! How adorable!" She cheered on. I laughed again. I was the same way when she was acting this way with Elsword. Funny how the Rolls flip.

"Whatever Aisha." I said jokingly, she pouted at me and I laughed once more before heading down to my locker. She waved me off from the tree saying she'll see me tomorrow. The day was at a end and honestly I wasn't even tired, I just wanted to lay in bed.

I walked through the halls thinking about how I could honestly get to my Job advancement. I was getting tired of being a First Class ranked fighter. Though it was not as If I was weak, just I wanted something more, but you have to earn it I guess.

I opened my locker putting my study tools inside of it. Wasn't a point of studying at the time being? Nothing important was coming up except for dungeon fighting. I heard a locker open up next to mine. Curiosity getting the better of me I looked over to see Raven, with that serious yet calm expression of his putting his books in his locker as well. I smiled, seeing Raven made me a tad happy.

"Hey Raven, I didn't know my locker was next to yours, what's up?" I said calmly. Everything felt right being near him I instantly relaxed without thought or question. He flashed me a soft smile at my voice and turned to me.

"Nothing much, still recovering from the beating ya gave me, but what doesn't kill makes you stronger right?" He joked with a roll of his eyes. I laughed putting a hand to my mouth to keep from a boisterous one. I just nodded softly, and smiled.

"What doesn't kill ya makes a fighter? A stronger one in our case." He rolled his eyes again and I just sighed in amusement. I was glad we were okay. We honestly go a bit overboard in our spars.

"Why of course, Yo Rena you ready for our dungeon run tomorrow? Make sure you got all the health and mana pots you need. We're running through Hope Bridge." I nodded, but then I tensed noticeably, Raven noticed this and put a hand on my shoulder, he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Rena what's wrong?

"Its…Chloe…Chloe is supposed to be there isn't she?" Tears pricked my eyes.

"Yes, we have to kill her." Raven said quietly, barely above a whisper.

"…..Okay. I have to do it, Chloe…I'm sorry." I turned my head down hair covering my eyes as my tears flowed like a waterfall to the floor. Chloe meant so much to me when we were kids, but she had gotten killed, and to get a second chance at life she turned into a dark elf. She was scared, I can't blame her for that, I would've been happy if it wasn't that she turned into a lead general for the Dark Elf army and terrorized, most parts of Velder in a all out war, making this city a battlefield this Academy has only stayed safe because of a barrier of purification, the only thing keeping them from even coming near.

"I know this is tough for you, Chloe being your former best friend, but the real Chloe would've wanted you to kill her for becoming so corrupted, you know that.." Raven spoke cautiously not to cause more pain than I was already feeling, I nodded softly understanding his meaning. He was absolutely right.

"I know, thank you Raven." I crushed into him with a hug and he almost fell over. The wind blowing past from the open door as I cried silently into his shirt and he rubbed my back. I shook with my sobs.

"Don't worry Rena; I'll be with you here. I know we have to do this together and I won't leave you to do this alone." He spoke sincerely, my heart stopped for a second. Savoring and taking in the words he said. He vowed to protect me and help me.

"I'll keep you to that then." I spoke muffled through his shirt. He laughed quietly and rubbed my head. I pulled away and smiled at him. We then took our separate ways. I felt the need to turn back to him. So I did, and to find out he did at the same time we both smiled softly at each other. Then giving a salute for honor. Turning back officially to go to our dorms.

I walked to my dorm feeling extremely cold after leaving the embrace I shared with Raven, I missed his warmth. I was hoping maybe eventually we can share it again. It felt, intoxicating, addicting. I walked up the stairs to my dorm, threw open the door and then throwing it closed.

I threw myself on the bed now feeling tired from that talk with Raven, me and him will have to kill Chloe tomorrow. I had no problem with kill someone, but my former best friend who had a place still in my heart was the problem this time.

I dozed off silently with tear drop falling as my heart calmed. I was going to be in some serious depression after this, and I couldn't stand it.

**TSY**

"_Rena! Please stop! Its me Chloe! Don't you remember me!" Chloe screamed tears spilling from her eyes as she laid on the ground bleeding out from several stab wounds. _

"…" _I couldn't say anything! My body wouldn't respond to my will! I can't stop! WHY WON'T I STOP! Someone help me! Chloe get away! GET AWAY! I screamed in my head desperately, my emotions still clear and tears spilling from my blood-lusted eyes. _

"_WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME RENA! I KNOW YOUR THERE! YOU'RE CRYING!" Chloe screamed out desperately as I shook with the bow in hand aimed at her to pierce her heart._

_**RUN CHLOE I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF! **_

"_RENA ANSWER ME!" Chloe continued to scream._

_**RUN! PLEASE JUST RUN!**_

"_RENA!"_

_**CHLOE! ** I fired the arrow that glowed with evil and pierced her heart that was still always there from when she became a dark elf. I felt my body becoming normal again._

"_CHLOE!" I screamed her name in a shriek. I collapsed to her shaking her, trying to wake her up. I felt rage, a sickening rage consume my heart as I realized what I've done. Tears falling onto her peaceful dead body with the look of fear and sadness imprinted on her face permanently._

"_Rena! RENA!" Raven screamed my name and I felt the control of my body beginning to fade, I picked up my bow unwillingly as my eyes became possessed with the same evil. Losing control to speak. I cried. _

"_Whoa, Rena, RENA! It's me Raven!" He held his hands up defensively as I didn't even budge. _

"_Get…a-away.." I mumbled. He heard me but moved closer. _

"_Rena. I know you're there. Wake up!"_

_**Raven get away please! I ALREADY KILLED CHLOE I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU TOO!**_

_Tears was stained on my face, constantly falling, my mouth shaking trying to voice out my words of a desperate plea. _

"_Rena…" Raven walked closer, closer, I was about to release the arrow._

_**RAVEN NO!**_

_I fired the arrow and Raven fell to the ground, blood gushing out of his mouth, he mumbled something that sounded like my name, but I couldn't decipher it._

"_**RAVEN!"**_

**TSY**

I awoke from my nightmare in cold sweat, heart racing and tears rushing down my face once more. I stared over at my bow, Hatred for it rapidly increasing. I couldn't stand this feeling, what was it?

_**When did I become so numb…?**_

* * *

**Miharu: Numb Dubstep Remix so awesome. Makes me cry ;o; **

**Rena: Chloe... D:**

**Raven: I find it legit how you made Chloe and Rena past Best friends...**

**Miharu: Well I actually like Chloe in the game, how she keeps escaping makes me think she's gonna be a future character or something**

**Elsword: That'll be awesome!**

**Aisha: Chloe is over-powered. She pretty much flies.**

**Everyone Else besides Aisha: and You teleport.**

**Aisha: Alright point taken.**

**Miharu: Anyways hoped you enjoyed! No I'm not done. But I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Everyone: Jana~!**


	3. A Promise Beyond Worlds

**Miharu: I got it done! I finally got the motivation to do Rena x Raven so thus the chapter is finally here!**

**Raven & Rena: -glaring harshly-**

**Miharu: I'M SORRY! I'm a Raven x Aisha fan and Rena x Chung Fan sue me!**

**Raven: Whatever...**

**Miharu: This is a more so sad chapter focusing around Rena. It doesn't really get to Raven x Rena til the very end. **

**Rena: This chapter is really sad.**

**Miharu: Seriously it is. I had to stop myself from crying. Took me a good 10 minutes to stop then I started up again.**

**Raven: We're not going to tell you. Your just going to have to read ahead.**

**Miharu: I keep forgetting to say it but now that it's on my mind let me say it, I put a poll on my page for my favorited Class. Yami Kasai: Goddess, Weapon Huntress, Which is my favorite. and Limit Breaker. So check that out when you can.**

**Raven and Rena: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**A Promise Beyond Worlds...**

* * *

I showered that morning trying to scrub the imaginary filth and stench of blood off of my skin, the blood of Chloe, the Blood of Raven. That nightmare was so vivid and I was trembling from it. I turned off the valve and stepped out. I took soft steps lotioning my soft skin and patting myself dry. I fluffed my hair and brushed in making sure it was straight and flowed down gracefully. I put the black wrap around my hair making it look as if it was in a pony tail. I curled the portions of my hair on top and on the sides giving it a messy but nice look.

I walked into my room. I opened my dresser drawer and pulled out a casual white dress down shirt with a brown plaid skirt that came up mid upper thigh. I grabbed black and grey stripped leggings that came a little bit above my knees. I put on white leg warmers, I decided to put on some 3 inched black heels. I looked in the mirror and smiled softly, I could tell in my eyes though, my expression, and even my glow wasn't there anymore, the dream messed me up badly. I had to somehow prevent the death of Chloe. Maybe only then I would find Redemption and regain my Radiance. I looked out my window gazing at the rising sun. I saw drizzles of drops even though there wasn't any clouds. I walked through the dorms, hearing showers running and tampering in drawers.

I swayed in my steps looking towards the door tiredly. I had a certain bounce in my step that seemingly everyone loved, I managed to keep that at least. I put a hand on the door opening it slowly. I was welcomed by the warmth of the sun. As I stepped out I could feel the drizzles of rain on my cream skin. It felt nice, though it was abnormal. I walked through campus, I attached my bow on my wrist and kept Erendil in my sheath. From the side, I saw Aisha and Elsword talking and laughing together. They were so happy together, I sort of envied them. _I wish I can find love like that. _

"Rena." I heard Raven's baritone voice and I turned to be meeted with his intense golden eyes. I stood back shocked slightly but I didn't let it be shown on my features, Raven let out a amused sigh. "Rena what's wrong with you?" I looked down and turned my head away, I couldn't tell him, I really couldn't. What would he think of me if I had a dream where I supposedly killed him? My Best Friend. My Partner. I put a hand on my forehead feeling a strong headache coming on.

"Tell me." He put his hand on my shoulder and gripped it tightly, making me wince at the feel. I stared at his eyes. I should tell him, I promised I wouldn't keep anything from him, but that wasn't going to stop my fear. "Raven, I had a odd dream last night, almost like a omen…" I held my head down and balled my fists, a pain radiating and pulsing from the hand with the bow on it. This damn bow is evil. "In it…I was fighting Chloe…I didn't want to kill her, I couldn't control myself…I was there but I couldn't control my body…Chloe was pleading for me not to kill her. Chloe…" I closed my eyes tears crashing down. "After…I killed her…You came up to me…I still couldn't control myself…I walked up to kill you…but that's when it ended." I shook my head and held a arm up to my eyes.

Raven hugged my slightly and I gripped him tightly hugging back. I sobbed and let out whimpers. "Hey, stop crying, it doesn't look nice on that pretty face of yours." I blushed faintly and nodded. I wiped my tears and he patted my cheek. "Rena don't worry about it. That mission, when it was said to you. It was a big shock. Don't worry about it okay?" I nodded once more and walked forward, feeling a lot better. Raven had that effect on me. He always knew how to make me feel better. Raven caught up with me and rested his head on my shoulder playfully. I giggled and lifted his head up putting my head on his shoulder and wrapping a arm loosely around his waist. This was always comfortable.

**TSY**

I waited in the outside area of the campus for Raven to appear, I had on my battle suit. My Trapping Ranger clothes. It was still pretty revealing and had me a bit, self-conscious. It was chilly again, I was waiting outside, in the fall chilling breeze, the leaves falling turning orange and brown, which decorated portions of the Campus grounds. The crunching from them signifying that Raven was coming. I saw him wearing his Class uniform ready for battle. He looked so gruff in that outfit. I was not looking forward to this mission. I wish it was back in Feita like most of Aisha's and Elsword's missions. But NO! We had to get Velder!

We began walking to the main area of Velder, the scenery becoming dark, the skies turning red. I could hear the grumbles from demons. I looked ahead to see a large bridge hovering over the infamous large Velder River, which eventually lead to the ocean. But there was a gate blocking the city from the ocean. I wondered why. I knew it was a pier out there but why weren't they letting any civilians out there? I stopped at the large wooden gate that was at the beginning portion of the Bridge. Raven walked over and easily pulled the up with his Nasod arm using the lever. I stared ahead and Raven walked over to me tapping me on my shoulder.

"Let's go." Raven commanded softly but in a hardened tone. I nodded and we both charged ahead wind rushing behind us and a trail of dust in our tracks. Raven was slightly moved up ahead from me but I was by his side nevertheless. I saw Giant demons, Some flying in the sky, Giant Wyverns and those Glitter monsters, a lot of them reinforced with giant shields. Barricades were held up, Raven easily used his Nasod arm punching right through the wood shattering and crashing to the ground. I rushed in behind him charging with Erendil unsheathed. Raven had to make his recovery from punching that barricade so hard. I lashed out at some of the archers viciously. Slashing them under and over quickly, flipping over them with grace and hitting them in the back. I heard whirring behind me, I quickly back flipped just evading a large mace from a Panzer. He had heavy shields.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to do this hand to hand, that shield was to large. "CALL OF RUIN!" I summoned several magical spheres. They constantly damaged the panzer and the straggling Glitter soldiers around him. The Spheres shot out spikes increasing the damage, I flipped into the air and down to the ground using Erendil with a wide slice causing the Magical Spheres to explode and the enemies vanished, only Holy feathers flowed from the sky in the area down to the ground. Raven caught up and we moved on ahead to the next place where a group of those Glitters resided.

I rushed through, I wanted to end this, I didn't want to stay on this mission long so I gave it all I got. A scowl was embedded on my expression as I held Erendil out once more as I ran forward. "FATALITY! HYAH!" I dashed through faster than the speed of sight. The enemies behind falling to the ground and dying instantly. Their heavy bodies shaking the bridge. "Bursting Blade!" I saw the flames from Raven's Nasod arm above me and falling pieces of a burning Wyvern fell on the ground in front of me. I turned to Raven and smiled. "Thanks for that." He smiled. "We're partners right?" I smirked and rolled my eyes. We continued running forward. "Rena jump!" Raven shouted and I did as he commanded, I jumped into the air. "HELLFIRE GATLING!" Raven unleashed a fury of flaming balls of heat at the horde of enemies of ahead, his expression becoming painful he stopped clutching his arm. I saw a row of Wyverns ahead from the platform I was standing on. "KARMA!" Heavy gusts of wind blew the Wyverns away from circles summoned on the ground by me.

The Wyverns got blown off the bridge and ripped apart from the sharp wind hits. "Chloe isn't to far up ahead Rena. Let's go. We should end this as soon as Possible." I nodded slowly and we dashed ahead viciously unleashing powerful and lethal attacks on every horde we saw. We showed no mercy. I wanted to get Chloe, I wanted to take her home. I couldn't leave here without her, If I had to kill her, I don't know what I would do.

We reached the end of the bridge, it had grown noticeably darker and I saw the ending gate of the long Hope Bridge, I saw Chloe leap down gracefully and stand one foot in front of the other, her hair was a white pinkish color and her skin darkened with revealing armor relatively similar to mines. "Chloe…" I breathed out her name and she smirked down devilishly at me. "Rena."

_**Flashback **_

"_Rena! Rena!" Chloe ran up to me with wide and bright eyes, her white abnormal hair and cream colored skin flowing behind her nicely. She walked up to me beaming. "Rena look what I found!" She held up a small sword it looked very pretty and important. I took it cautiously and stared at the blade, I placed it back in her hand. "It looks valuable, Jeez Chloe where'd ya find it this time?" I rolled my eyes and she pouted. "I didn't steal this like the other stuff! Honest!" I could tell from the expression in her eyes she was being honest. _

"_Anyways! I want you to have it Rena!" My eyes widened and I fell back in shock, I recovered and dusted my uniform off. "Chloe! You found it and it looks like a marvelous blade! Are you sure you want to give it to me?" I said in disbelief, Chloe was so generous, even if her ways sometimes of acquiring things weren't…as holy as they should be. She nodded and gave me another bright smile. "Yep! You're my best friend! The sister I've never had! Plus you have nothing but that stupid bow! No offense but it must suck having the only option of attacking from a distance, don't you want Variety?" I scoffed but I smiled brightly at her. "But what about you Chloe?" Chloe took out a dark blade that was made with a obsidian material. I stared at it with captivated interest. _

"_That's a beautiful knife Chloe. Is that okay with you?" She nodded smugly. "Damn straight it's okay! This blade is awesome! Plus I'm more of a close-ranged fighter so using this knife is perfect for me! I got this bow with me just in case but I hate it…" I stared at my bow and scowled at it. I nodded and grabbed the Sword firmly. I felt power seep into me and it glowed brightly. Me and Chloe gripped the hilt tightly covering our eyes from the sudden brightness. The brightness soon ended and I felt awakened with a new type of power from the inside of my heart, my eyes opened and I stared at Chloe, she stared back at me. "What…the hell was that?" Chloe asked me. "You felt that rush of power?" She nodded and looked sad. She pushed the blade hilt into my hand. "Rena…I have a feeling this blade only reacted to you because it chose you. Promise me you'll become a Excellent swordswoman. Use it to the highest extent." I nodded. "I Promise."_

_**Flashback End**_

"Rena why are you here?" Chloe jumped down from her spot and walked swaying in her step and having that bounce just like I had, we were such close friends. I looked to the side, not wanting to meet her wide beautiful eyes. It would break my heart. "I'm sorry, I was a assigned a mission by my academy to kill you." I heard Chloe let out a gasp in shock, she took a step back. "R-Rena…are you..?" She stared at me in disbelief and her lip quivered. Tears brimmed her eyes and I felt as if someone grabbed my heart and was gripping it hard into their fist and it wouldn't pop. "I don't want to…I…I actually want to take you to the academy, back with me." I smiled at her trying to give a hopeful expression, she looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry…I can't…My contract with the Dark Elves ties me to them. If I were to leave, It may cause a attack on the Academy, more importantly, you." She balled her fists and inwardly cursed.

"_CHLOE! CHLOE!" I shouted as I ran through our burning village crying, my face had gotten scarred from a Dark Elf scratching me. They were coming for Elven women to take and change to their side for commanders. I searched desperately for Chloe, Not even caring about myself. I carried the sword Chloe gave me and I gripped it tightly in my hand. "CHLOE PLEASE CALL OUT!" I yelled screaming at the top of my lungs, my voice cracking and I fell to the ground. "AGH!" I heard Chloe's pain filled scream. I sprinted up and rushed through the non-stop fires, flares falling to the ground igniting it slightly, I became singed slightly looking for her, I ran around a corner to see a male Dark Elf standing over her. Chloe was on the ground clutching her stomach, from the view I could see that she was gushing out blood. "CHLOE!" I ran towards her only to be smacked by the Dark elf being slammed into a tree. I coughed up blood at the strong force. I got up weakly and I slowly crawled, my vision becoming hazy._

_Chloe looked at me and her eyes widened. Her lip quivered and she turned the man sharply anger in her features. "I'LL BECOME THE NEW COMMANDER OF THE DARK ELVES! JUST DON'T HURT HER!" She pleaded. My eyes widened in shock. I got up weakly and crawled slightly closer to her. "CHLOE NO!" She put a hand up and smiled weakly. "Rena…You're…the sister I've never had." The words rang in my head, the exact same thing she said before she gave me this dear sword. "You've always been there for me. Even now…" She coughed up blood and my hands shook violently I reached over and hugged her tightly. "All I want now…is to make sure your safe…Don't worry about me…" I shook my head violently. "NO! NO CHLOE YOU CAN'T GO!" I begged and begged. I felt her hot tears fall on my shoulders and I cried heavily. Her blood stained my clothes and I could fell the heat of it. "Please…Take care of the sword I gave you, as a memento…of our friendship, okay Rena? Remember your promise…now…I have to go…" I stared in her eyes my heart cracking and the immense pain rushing through my bruised body. "I love you, Rena…" She closed her eyes softly and I could hear her faint breathing. "I love you too…Chloe…Sayonara…" _

_**Flashback End.**_

"I've never forgotten that day." I said darkly. Chloe only nodded, Chloe hadn't lost her sanity, her train of thought, even after all these years. That's how close we were a bond that could not be broken. "Rena…" Chloe gave me a saddened smile and my heart twinged at the sight. "Let's fight…Show me that you've kept your promise, and I'll willingly accept defeat from you and accept my death. I want this to end, and I'd rather have you kill me, by the blade I gave you when we were young and that tied our bond." Tears flowed from my eyes and I wiped my eyes. This is what she wanted, so I'll grant. I nodded and readied up.

"Alright…LET'S GO!" She charged at me and slashed with her dark knife gashing my arm and I felt a poison rushing from the area, I winced and back flipped away. Chloe launched herself in the air dropping explosive arrows down. I ran and jumped in the air landing by her and slashed her with Erendil. I continued my combo cutting her badly, I landed a explosive arrow and it erupted causing her to yell in pain which broke my heart. "TRAPPING ARROW!" I shot a large arrow which pierced through her and more explosive arrows laid on the ground which exploded bringing her backwards. I jumped forward catching her in the air bringing her down with my sword.

"Sayonara…CHLOE!" I shouted as I rushed forward and prepared myself, I glowed brightly with a engulfing green flame and my eyes shone brightly. "FATALITY!" I went across at lightning speed slashing Chloe across the stomach. I stood still, afterwards not wanting to look back, I sheathed Erendil and stared at the ground crying violently. I shook, I trembled violently. I turned around and caught Chloe before she hit the ground. "Chloe….Chloe did I do good?" She stared at me and gave me a happy smile, the smile I missed for years. "Yes…Yes, you did. You kept your promise, and you gave me the wish I wanted…Rena…Thank you. I hate to leave you like this. Please, keep advancing in your technique and vanquish the evil that has captured me and separated us." I put her hand on my heart and I put my hand on hers. "I'll always be with you." We both spoke in unison. "Treasure the most, Ichiban no Takaramono…" We continued. Chloe began singing a soft melody that she used to when she was younger that helped me go to sleep. It was altered slightly though…

"Long ago, whenever we'd meet. We would always fight, lie and scream…Yet, I still look back on those days so fondly. Because of you, I am the person who is standing here so proudly, before you…" Chloe gripped onto my hand tightly and Raven walked over, I could see tears in his eyes, he ways crying, I cried more and more staring into Chloe's wide eyes but a look of happiness on her features. "And no matter how hard it may be I can grasp a hold of happiness, I believe. Even though my heart is aching…And my weakened spirit, breaking…I will find a way to keep, all those dreams we made so long ago." Flashes of my mind of me and Chloe running through the forests hunting and saying crazy things of buying a house together and living together. "I'll return to where it began, And I'll thank God for the times we had. So when I wake up to Heaven Morning, I won't cry, even though I'm no longer with you." She patted my cheek and I let a wide smile show. "Thank you, I wanted to see that…One last time…_Sayonara…Rena-chan…" _Her eyes faded and the life in them vanished. I rested my head on her soulless corpse and cried more.

"Rena…" I nodded and stoop up. I grabbed a lotus from my hair and placed it over her heart, I close her eyes and laid her straight on the ground. Chloe was a sister to me, I loved her so much, now this new sudden evil stole that away from me. I became angry, I remembered her final song she sung to me and I cried more. I put a hand to my forehead and let the tears flow. I would be messed up for awhile after this.

I felt Raven's strong arm's wrap around me and I gladly returned it, He planted a kiss on my forehead which caused me to blush, I rested my head against his chest and sighed. At least she died the way she wanted to, by the blade we shared, and by her one and only person that she cared about in her life. Raven picked me up bridal style and I turned my head into his chest. I brought me closer comforting me. I was happy that Raven cared for me so much, other than that, I believe Chloe was the only one. But maybe one day Me and Raven could grow that close…

"**You are my most precious treasure…"**

* * *

**Miharu: -crying-**

**Rena: -crying CHLOE!**

**Raven: Chloe isn't a bitch like most people make her out to be...**

**Miharu: Hell no I like Chloe!**

**Rena: MY SISTER!**

**Raven: Those two were close...**

**Miharu: Yeah they were, that's why Rena dislikes her bow alot. Because of what they agreed on and said in the past.**

**Rena: That makes sense...That song she sung before her death was beautiful**

**Miharu: It's actually from a anime but translated to English. A shout out to anyone who guesses the name of the song and the Anime!**

**Raven: Let's hope that Miharu doesn't take forever for the next chapter. **

**Rena: The sooner the better...**

**Raven & Rena: Please Review!**


End file.
